Flit
Flit is the secondary tritagonist from Disney's 1995 film Pocahontas and its 1998 sequel. He is the title character's second pet and voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances ''Pocahontas In the movie, Flit is a ruby throated humming bird who is a friend of Pocahontas. He is first seen flying on a cliff that Pocahontas is standing on and when Pocahontas' friend Nakoma tells her from the water below that her father has returned home Pocahontas tells Flit and her raccoon friend Meeko to come on to which Flit steals a raspberry from Meeko and eats it but as they follow Pocahontas Flit and Meeko watch as Pocahontas turns around and jumps off the cliff and into the water below. Then Meeko follows Pocahontas and as he jumps off he accidentally knocks Flit causing the bird to spin upside down and then Flit follows Meeko down chirping angrily at him but Meeko grabs Flit hoping that he can ride on him but because of Meeko's weight Flit can't carry him causing them both to fall into the water. When Flit flys out of the water he spots Meeko trying to climb onto Nakoma's upside down canoe and he flies over to Meeko to poke him in the back with his nose for making him fall in the water but then Meeko loses his balance and falls back into the water and Flit gets his nose stuck on the canoe and then Flit hears Pocahontas tell Nakoma to help her turn the canoe back over to which he tries to get his nose unstuck but winds up getting turned upside down into the water but luckily Pocahontas grabs Flit and tells him to quit playing around and that they have to get back home to which Meeko squeezes Flit's stomach causing water to come out of Flit's mouth. When they get back to camp Flit and Meeko follow Pocahontas and her father into their tent through the roof where they hear that Pocahontas' father wants her to marry his bravest warrior Kocoum to which Flit agrees with but Meeko sticks out his tongue in his disgust. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Flit, along with Meeko and Percy, stowaway with Pocahontas on the ship to England, having larger roles than more minor characters in the film, such as Grandmother Willow or Nakoma. House of Mouse Flit made a couple of very rare cameo appearances in the House of Mouse. He appears briefly in the opening theme and alongside Pocahontas, Meeko and Roy E. Disney during The Ludwig Von Drake Song in "Ask Von Drake." Gallery Trivia *Flit's design was inspired and based off the humming birds that appear in Disney's 1946 hybrid film ''Song of the South, as well as the 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Due to his feminine ways, Flit is commonly mistaken for a girl. However, female hummingbirds aren't as colorful as the males, as with most birds. Plus, John Smith refer to Flit as a he. *Flit is likely a broad-tailed hummingbird. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Birds Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Silent characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Characters who fly Category:Adults Category:Wild Animals